Closest wire to wire matches
This is the complete listing of the closest wire-to-wire matches in GameFAQs history. In other words, these are the tightest polls we've ever seen over the course of the entire 24 hours that they ran, since they're ranked according to the biggest lead that one contestant was able to create over his opponent at any point in the day. See Also * Closest Matches * Most Surprising Results * Most Embarrassing Results Closest wire-to-wire matches This listing is for 1 vs 1 matches ONLY. It should be noted that 2010 matches only ran 12 hours rather than 24. # Ken > Albert Wesker 2010, lead maxed at 471 # Frog > Liquid Snake 2004, lead maxed at 480 # Chrono Trigger > Link to the Past 2004, lead maxed at 513 # Ryu > Dante 2010, lead maxed at 537 # Missingno > Crono 2010, lead maxed at 632 # Red > Ocelot 2010, lead maxed at 666 # Metal Gear Solid > Final Fantasy Tactics 2004, lead maxed at 741 # Mario > Crono 2003, lead maxed at 822 # Ryu H. > Jill 2004, lead maxed at 938 # Vercetti > Donkey Kong 2003, lead maxed at 968 # Mega Man > Sonic 2005, lead maxed at 1085 # StarCraft > Halo 2004, lead maxed at 1108 # Kingdom Hearts > Soul Calibur 2004, lead maxed at 1127 # Vincent > Squall 2005, lead maxed at 1150 # Peach > Jill 2006, lead maxed at 1427 # Yoshi > Dante 2006, lead maxed at 1712 # Samus > Tifa 2006, lead maxed at 1719 # Magus > Ganon 2003, lead maxed at 1783 # Tidus > Shadow 2004, lead maxed at 1803 # StarCraft > Wind Waker 2004, lead maxed at 2022 # Melee > Final Fantasy X 2004, lead maxed at 2042 # Master Chief > Donkey Kong 2005, lead maxed at 2044 # Snake > Bowser 2005, lead maxed at 2161 # Sonic > Crono 2006, lead maxed at 2207 # Vercetti > Kefka 2005, lead maxed at 2255 # Missingno. > Yoshi 2010, lead maxed at 2348 # Ike > Zidane 2010, lead maxed at 2374 # Frog > Master Chief 2004, lead maxed at 2413 # Resident Evil > Street Fighter 2006, lead maxed at 2458 # Pac-Man > Ocelot 2005, lead maxed at 2537 # Dr. Robotnik > Sin 2005, lead maxed at 2680 # Jecht > Phoenix 2010, lead maxed at 2695 # Knuckles > Magus 2005, lead maxed at 2718 # Chrono Trigger > Mario 3 2004, lead maxed at 2772 # Crono > Mega Man 2005, lead maxed at 2816 # Solid Snake > Frog 2004, lead maxed at 2905 # Knuckles > Cecil 2010, lead maxed at 2951 # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, lead maxed at 3126 # Frog > Riku 2005, lead maxed at 3149 # The Boss > Nathan Drake 2010, lead maxed at 3325 # Falcon > Riku 2010, lead maxed at 3438 # Melee > StarCraft 2004, lead maxed at 3691 # Bowser > Kirby 2005, lead maxed at 3734 Pre-historic Matches (2002-2003) These matches were very close throughout and probably deserve spots on this list, but we don't have exact numbers for them since there was no update tracking until 2004. (Except for Mario/Crono, Vercetti/DK and Ganon/Magus in '03, which Ngamer tracked by hand.) * Samus > Sonic 2002, won by 34, estimated biggest lead of 2000 for Sonic with 6 hours remaining. * Mario > Crono 2002, won by 115, estimated biggest lead of 1350 for Mario. * Mario > Cloud 2002, won by 277, estimated biggest lead of 1000 for Cloud, with a ton of vote-stuffing accusations given Mario spiked for 500 votes within 50 minutes around dinner time. * Sephiroth > Mega Man 2002, won by 987, though Mega Man had a lead of 700 around lunch. * Donkey Kong > Aya 2002, won by 1320, though Aya had a lead of 700 come the morning vote. * Ganon > Tidus 2003, won by 1582, with Tidus stalling the lead at 100 votes early. * Kefka > Pac-Man 2003, won by 1773, with Kefka leading wire to wire. Closest wire-to-wire matches - 4 way format # Tales of Symphonia > God of War 2009, lead maxed at 403** # Weighted Companion Cube > Mega Man 2008, lead maxed at 500** # Super Metroid > Super Mario Kart 2009, lead maxed at 577** # Super Metroid > Super Mario Kart 2009, lead maxed at 598 # Zero > Vivi 2008, lead maxed at 614** # L-Block > Ryu 2008, lead maxed at 622 # Riku > Ryu Hayabusa 2007, lead maxed at 658** # Liquid Snake > Alucard 2007, lead maxed at 708 # Hogger > Ramza 2008, lead maxed at 765** # Crono > Vincent 2008, lead maxed at 930** # Mewtwo > Midna 2008, lead maxed at 956** # Duke Nukem > Gordon Freeman 2007, lead maxed at 994 # Marcus Fenix > Ocelot 2007, lead maxed at 1095** # Secret of Monkey Island > SimCity 2009, lead maxed at 1095** # Knuckles > Rikku 2007, lead maxed at 1213** # Mario > Zack Fair 2008, lead maxed at 1271** # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, lead maxed at 1328** # HK-47 > Lloyd Irving 2007, lead maxed at 1364** # Luigi > Ganondorf 2007, lead maxed at 1433** # Pikachu > Alucard, lead maxed at 1440 # Raiden > Sam Fisher 2007, lead maxed at 1502** # Weighted Companion Cube > Tidus 2008, lead maxed at 1506 # Vincent > Crono 2007, lead maxed at 1711** # Amaterasu > Ada Wong 2007, lead maxed at 1740** # L-Block > Snake 2007 (R5), lead maxed at 1828 # Lucario > Isaac 2008, lead maxed at 1846** # Frog > Axel 2007, lead maxed at 1903** # Mario > Mega Man X 2008 (R2), lead maxed at 1911 # Jill > Ocelot 2008, lead maxed at 2025** # Gordon Freeman > Ike 2007, lead maxed at 2084** # Sandbag > Magus 2008, lead maxed at 2150** # Scorpion > Gordon Freeman 2008, lead maxed at 2180 # Kirby > Sonic 2008, lead maxed at 2213** # Ninja Gaiden > Duck Hunt 2009, lead maxed at 2272** # Lara Croft > Albert Wesker 2007, lead maxed at 2309** ** for second place Closest wire-to-wire matches where the loser was never able to take the lead Matches where the loser was never able to take the lead past the first hour # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, lead maxed at 1328** # HK-47 > Lloyd Irving 2007, lead maxed at 1364** # Raiden > Sam Fisher 2007, lead maxed at 1502** # Magus > Ganon 2003, lead maxed at 1783 # Tidus > Shadow 2004, lead maxed at 1803 # L-Block > Snake 2007 (R5), lead maxed at 1828* # Gordon Freeman > Ike 2007, lead maxed at 2084** # Snake > Bowser 2005, lead maxed at 2161 # Sonic > Squall 2007, lead maxed at 2420 # Resident Evil > Street Fighter 2006, lead maxed at 2458 # Dr. Robotnik > Sin 2005, lead maxed at 2680 # Chrono Trigger > Mario 3 2004, lead maxed at 2772 # Crono > Mega Man 2005, lead maxed at 2816 # Ryu > Bowser 2007, lead maxed at 2821** # Solid Snake > Frog 2004, lead maxed at 2905 # Knuckles > Cecil 2010, lead maxed at 2951 # Ryu > Auron 2007, lead maxed at 2990** # Ocelot > Jill 2007, lead maxed at 3008** # Alucard > Ness 2007, lead maxed at 3014** # Pikachu > Vivi 2007, lead maxed at 3072** # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, lead maxed at 3126 # Frog > Riku 2005, lead maxed at 3149 # The Boss > Nathan Drake 2010, lead maxed at 3325 # Falcon > Riku 2010, lead maxed at 3438 # Bowser > Kirby 2005, lead maxed at 3734 * for first place in a 4-way format ** for second place in a 4-way format Category:GameFAQs Contests